


More than Flat Mates

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wild bunch play the guessing game one day at brunch as Mumbles tries to find out what has changed between One two and Handsome Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Flat Mates

Six months had passed since the whole ordeal with Lenny and his goons, and the wild bunch had a new sense of purpose, they went back to scheming from time to time, but with the pretty profits they each had obtained from Archy, things were looking up for the boys. 

One two was on the verge of punching Mumbles lights out maybe Handsome Bob’s too the way the cheeky bastards kept on snickering between each other, the three of them had headed out to brunch when not long into their meal One two saw the bouquet of lightly pink roses resting beside Mumbles’ elbow. After a long period of silence he decided to ask and it get it over with. ‘’The fuck are those for?’’ he sighed shifting his gaze from the fish and chips to meet his partner’s playful grin from across the table. ‘’Oh these….’’Mumbles started dropping his fork, as he picked up the bouquet and looking like he hadn’t seen them before. 

‘’These are for you two, house warming gift mate.’’ He smiled passing the flowers over in One two’s direction, he deflected the bouquet about to stab at them, when Bob had snatched them up last second. ‘’Ah mate you didn’t need too, but cheers anyway.’’ Bob said putting them aside. ‘’Will both of you knock it the fuck off, it’s embarrassing stop with the act already!’’ One two pleaded finally seeing his friends laugh but draw back their charade. 

Mumbles let out a deep laugh before he looked at one two once more. ‘’So is it true then, you two are flat mates now?’’ he looked between the two of them, One two rolled his eyes letting his shoulders drop in ease. ‘’Aye.’’ He responded coolly, waiting for Mumbles to ask the damn question.

Handsome Bob giggled delightfully he scratched his nose with his finger, staring at one two. ‘’You’re killing him just ask the question already.’’ Bob suggested placing an hand on One two’s shoulder gently, just that little psychical exchange broke both Mumbles joking attitude and made One two relax then, the hostile look slowly depleted from his face. 

‘’But it’s more than that isn’t One two, you and him….handsome Bob.’’ Mumbles asked with a softer smile this time. 

‘’Aye more than flat mates, aye together I guess.’’ He shrugged letting the tiny corners of his lips perk up. After that the conversation had switched the air felt lighter because of the exchange.   
While Mumbles had left to take care of the bill, Bob and One two sat in silence, until One two reached over and placed his hand on top of Bob’s just as he pushed his plate away, he looked down at their hands for a moment and smirked looking over to One two. ‘’See that wasn’t so hard saying it now, was it love?’’ he mused in a sweet tone, One two snorted pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, as it dangled between his lips he retrieved the lighter. 

‘’Hush up Bob, you have no idea what that took for me.’’ One two said with no real threat to his voice, he took a quick drag from the cigarette, just as Bob had stolen it from him and took a puff himself. ‘’Oh I bet it was truly devastating darling.’’ He laughed about to take another puff, however he was stopped just as One two leaned over and silenced him with a soft peck on the lips, cigarette be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet was inspired with me revisiting Rocknrolla and examining some fluff and cutesy ship goodness between One two and Handsome Bob as potential queer-platonic life mates. Chances are I'll make more of theses in the future, but I thought I'd just start with something light, as the boys make the transition and have Mumbles on board and rag them on like a mother hen lol.


End file.
